Daniel Diaz/Gallery
This article features images of the character Daniel Diaz. Concept Art Edouard-caplain-daniel34-itw.jpg EGX Rezzed 2019 Panel Interview - Sean & Daniel Concept Art Edit (30m47s).png|Concept artwork from the EGX 2019 interview. Episode One - "Roads" 201906051719352105_400.png| 201906051719382144_423.png| 201906051719432107_401.png| 201906051720022108_403.png| 201906051720162109_404.png| 201906051720272110_405.png|Daniel is pointing his finger on Sean because Sean said a dumb word. 201906051720342110_406.png| 201906051720482112_407.png| 201906051720592112_408.png| 201906051721202119_409.png|Daniel has a Chock-O-Crisp bar. (Determinant) 201906051721302120_410.png| 201906051721332120_411.png| 201906051722102121_412.png| 201906051722192122 413.png| 201906051722302123_414.png| 201906051722372124_415.png| 201906051722442125_416.png| 201906051722582125_417.png| 201906051723062126_418.png| 201906052017192127_420.png| 201906051723162141_422.png| 201905192129181125_260.png| 201905192130331816_398.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 100.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 101.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 102.png| 2019052314425912 1.png| 2019052314432616a48 1.png| 201905231443412110_290.png| 2019052314435256 1.png| 2019052314440358 1.png| 20190523144414577 1.png| 201905231444251749 1.png| 201905231444461750 1.png| 201905231444531752 1.png| 201905231445011754 1.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 21.png|Daniel is walking with Sean along the roadside. 201905231446141757 1.png| 201905231446241800 1.png| 201905231447002048_271.png| 201905231447201804 1.png| 201905192132001804_391.png| 201905231447291807 1.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 26.png|Daniel and Sean are looking at a Chock-O-Crisp bar through a car window. (Determinant) 201905231449212112_291.png|(Determinant) 201905231449291814 1.png|(Determinant) 201905231449531817 1.png|(Determinant) 201905192133121715 251.png| S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 36.png|Daniel and Sean are looking over Mount Rainier National Park.(Determinant) 20190520180046 1.jpg|Daniel and Sean are examining several posters. (Determinant) 201905231451551819 1.png|Daniel is saying Sean to play Hide and seek. (Determinant) 201905231455251824_1.png|Daniel is hiding behind the tree. Sean is prepared to scare him. (Determinant) 201905231455341826 1.png|(Determinant) 201905231500251828_1.png|Sean is helping Daniel climb over the tree. (Determinant) 201905231501171830_1.png|Daniel high-five with Sean after he helped Daniel to go down. 201905231502251833_1.png|Daniel is hiding to scare Sean, but Sean is going to scare him. (Determinant) S2E1S2_-_Into_the_Woods_(Daytime)_39.png|Daniel is scaring Sean. (Determinant) 201905231502521838 1.png| 201905231502571840_1.png| 201905231504261841_1.png| 201905231504261845_1.png| 201905231506411846_1.png|Sean is teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. (Determinant) 201905231506581847_1.png|Sean is teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. (Determinant) 201905231507211848_1.png|Sean is teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. (Determinant) 201905231507281850_1.png|Sean is teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. (Determinant) 201905231507321850_1.png|Sean is teaching Daniel how to throw the stone. (Determinant) 201905231507401904_1.png|Daniel learned how to throw a stone. (Determinant) 201905231508191905_1.png|Daniel hits the tree with a stick. 201905231508331907_1.png|Daniel hits the tree with a stick. 201905231509051907_1.png| 201905231509171913_1.png| 201905231509581913_1.png|Daniel calls Sean to come to sit on the cave. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Daytime) 50.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231510341810_395.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231510501914_1.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231511101914 1.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231511291917_1.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231512042052_272.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231512251917_1.png|Daniel cloud watching with Sean. (determinant) 201905231513171918_1.png|Daniel is making the fire by blowing into embers. 201905231513252054_274.png|Daniel is making the fire by blowing into embers. 201905231513331925_1.png|Daniel is making the fire by blowing into embers. 201905231514031920_1.png|(determinant) 201905231514241928_1.png|(determinant) S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 05.png|Daniel is smiling towards Sean at their campfire. S2E1S2 - Into the Woods (Nighttime) 08.png|Daniel is howling at the moon with Sean. 201905231514321930_1.png|Daniel is smiling and looking at the campfire. 201905231515162117_283.png| 201905231515511812_396.png| 201905231515431930_1.png| 201905231516002055_275.png| 201905231516102118_277.png| 201905231516272056_276.png| 201905231516382124_290.png| 2019052315181246_1.png|(Determinant) 201905231517102059_277.png|(Determinant) 201905231517382100_278.png|(Determinant) 201905231518212101_279.png| 201905231518331933_1.png| 201905231518411934_1.png|(Determinant) 201905231518521935_1.png| 2019052315190041_1.png| 2019052315191141_1.png| 2019052315192042_1.png| 201905231519322102_280.png|Daniel is sleeping. 201905231520071813_397.png| 2019052315201643_1.png|Daniel is dreaming of a nightmare about his father. 2019052315203444_1.png| 2019052315210644_1.png| 201905231521141807_394.png| 201905231521222103_282.png| 201905231521302105_273.png| LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 19.png|Daniel pressed up against a Power Bear themed claw machine in Bear Station. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_15.png|Daniel sadly looks at Sean because he wants to breed a dog. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 27.png|Sean is showing Daniel where they are. LiS2E1S3_-_Bear_Station_(Daytime)_29.png|Hank is confronting the brothers at Bear Station. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Nighttime) 13.png|Daniel and Sean are standing by an unconscious Hank. LiS2E1S4 - US-101 07.png|Daniel is attempting to cover up Mushroom's barking in Brody's car. LiS2E1S5 - Jewel 08.png|Daniel is sleeping in the back seat of Brody's car at Otter Point. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 11.png|Sean is giving Daniel his old backpack after Brody gave him a new one. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 15.png|Daniel and Sean are speaking with Brody at a beach near Three Seals Motel. LiS2E1S7 - Sand Castle 22.png|Daniel and Sean are watching as Brody drives away. 2019052916104311061110_253.png|Daniel wants to compete for who gets a bed closer to TV and a challenge Sean to compete in Rock, Paper and Scissors. LiS2E1S8_-_RoomWithAView_05.png|Daniel is ready to compete with Sean in Rock, Paper, Scissors. 201905301748431112_254.png|Daniel is watching the Hawt Dawg Man, cartoon in a room alone. 201905301749461122_259.png|Daniel is watching the Hawt Dawg Man, cartoon in a room alone. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 07.png|Daniel and Sean are watching the Hawt Dawg Man, cartoon in their room. 201905301753401806_393.png|Daniel is watching the Hawt Dawg Man, cartoon in a room alone. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 22.png|Daniel dancing on the bed alone. 201905301801211116_257.png|Daniel is inviting Sean to dance. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 25.png|Daniel dancing with Sean on the bed. (Determinant) 201905301802291117_258.png| LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 34.png|Daniel upon figured out his father is dead. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 39.png|Daniel is confronting Sean about lying to him. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 42.png|Daniel is crying into Sean's embrace because he heard it that his father is dead. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 43.png| LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 44.png|Daniel is telling Sean to never lie to him again. LiS2E1S8 - RoomWithAView 47.png|Daniel, being comforted by Sean. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 02.png|Daniel and Sean are traveling on a bus ride. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 05.png|Daniel is gazing out the window of the bus. LiS2E1S9 - Long Road Ahead 09.png|Daniel is resting on Sean's shoulder. Episode Two - "Rules" LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 06.png| LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 07.png|Daniel testing his power on a large rock. LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 09.png| 201905261605521814 213.png| 201905261606041815 1.png| LiS2E2S1 - Young Apprentice 10.png| 532210_20190130124351_1.png|Daniel after completing the first two training tasks. 201905261608471845_236.png| 201905261609141818_216.png| 201905261609311819_217.png| 201905261610291819_218.png| 201905251608471640_2.png| 201905251609171645_3.png| 201905251609531649 5.png| 201905251610311649 6.png| 201905251612211651_7.png| 201905251612291652 8.png| 201905251612481653_9.png| 201905251613041654_10.png| 532210_20190130162231_1.png|Daniel going over Sean's rules regarding his power. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 04.png| 201905251613211655_11.png| 201905251614361657 13.png| 201905251619451703_14.png| 201905251620041708_15.png| 201905251620171714_16.png| 201905251620321714_17.png| LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 11.png| LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 09.png|Daniel talking with Sean about visiting their grandparents' house. LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 10.png|Daniel levitating a plate of ravioli over to Mushroom. 201905251624571716_18.png| 201905251626032030 355.png| 201905251625051717_19.png| 201905251626151720_19.png| 201905251626301720_20.png| 201905251626521721_22.png| 201905251629071722_23.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S2_-_Ship,_Captain,_Crew_16.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S2 - Ship, Captain, Crew 27.png|Daniel sleeping on a mattress. LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 08.png|Daniel after coming across the puma that killed Mushroom. 201905261618461900 250.png| LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 10.png|Daniel twisting the puma's neck. (determinant) 201905261619361849_240.png| 201905261620021851_241.png|(determinant) 532210_20190130211951_1.png|Daniel being held back from protecting Mushroom's body. (determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 20.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 23.png| LiS2E2S3 - Rule of Might 25.png|Daniel mourning Mushroom's death at her makeshift headstone. 201905261621441856_247.png| LiS2E2S3_-_Rule_of_Might_27.png| 201905261622082043_391.png| 201905222101582023 350.png| LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 04.png|Daniel after tripping into the snow on their way to Beaver Creek. LiS2E2S4 - The Road to Beaver Creek 17.png|Daniel receiving a piggyback ride from Sean during their journey. 201905241259272024_351.png| 532210_20190202132659_1.png|Daniel hesitantly looking up at his grandmother. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 12.png|Daniel wearing one of the Reynolds' old sweaters. 532210_20190202145854_1.png|Daniel lying with Sean in bed in the Reynolds' guest room. LiS2E2S5 - Sanctuary 17.png| 201905241515512027_352.png| 201905241516042028_353.png| 201905261528091700_176.png| 201905261529511711_181.png| 201905261530141711_180.png| 201905261530491713_182.png| 201905261541061730_191.png| LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 14.png|Daniel is saving Chris from falling from his tree house. 201905261542481733_192.png| LiS2E2S6 - The Gingerbread House 16.png|Daniel is waving with Sean at Chris after saving him. 201905261543201734_193.png| 201905261543371735 194.png| 201905261544241740 195.png| 201905261544361748_196.png| 201905261544511742_197.png| 201905261545491743_198.png| 201905261556581758_207.png| 201905261558371801 208.png| LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 10.png|Daniel doing the Spirit Squad pose with Chris. LiS2E2S7 - Bending Laws 13.png|Daniel and Chris begging Sean to let them go shopping with Charles. 201905261550221753_202.png| 532210_20190203163959_1.png|Daniel being reprimanded by Sean at the Christmas tree market. 201905261550412035_381.png| 201905261556581758 207.png| 201905261558371801 208.png| 201905261559461808 210.png| 201905261600072039_384.png| 201905261600342040_385.png| 201905261602232040_386.png| LiS2E2S9 - Confessions 06.png|Daniel playing with Chris outside Charles' car. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 01.png LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 02.png 532210_20190201184806_1.png|Daniel entering his mother's bedroom for the first time. 532210_20190201190016_1.png|Daniel confronting Claire in his mother's bedroom. LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 17.png|Daniel using his power on Stephen's fallen cabinet. (determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 25.png|Daniel tearing up as Claire directs him and Sean to escape. (determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 34.png|(determinant) LiS2E2S10 - Screeching Tires 35.png|Daniel, upon being given Chris' cape before leaving. (determinant) LiS2E2S11_-_Breaking_Free_02.png|Daniel talking about Chris with Sean at the train tracks. LiS2E2S11 - Breaking Free 03.png| Episode Three - "Wastelands" 201906052024122148_424.png|Daniel is coming quietly into Sean's room. (rear view) 201905291611432007_334.png|Daniel is coming quietly into Sean's room. (side view) LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 03.png|Daniel being caught taking a watch from Sean's room. LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 04.png|Daniel trapped in Sean's headlock. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel is protesting to Esteban about Sean. 201906052026402150_425.png| LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown Daniel Diaz 02.png|Daniel being held from the arm by Esteban while being scolded. 201906052030032151_426.png| 201906052032442151_427.png| 201906052032542152_428.png| LiS2E3 SC1 - Summer Breakdown 09.png|Daniel is hugging Sean in his room after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC1_-_Summer_Breakdown_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel is smiling after being given the watch. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel after Finn redirects his attention to Sean during practice. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 06.png|Daniel, after accidentally throwing Sean to the ground with his powers. LiS2E3_SC3_-_Daggers_Drawn_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel is asking Sean why they can't seek Karen's help. LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Thrown Sean Diaz 04.png| LiS2E3 SC3 - Daggers Drawn 07.png| 201905251811021932_5.png|Daniel and Sean are washing dishes. (rear view) LiS2E3 SC6 - The Trimmigrants 08.png|Daniel and Sean are washing dishes. (side view) 201905251812171938 8.png|Daniel using his power on water tanks. 201905251813161934_7.png| 201906021410151607_293.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 01.png|Daniel at the lake with Sean. 201905251815091943_1.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 02.png|(determinant) 201906052037522152_429.png| 201906052038352154_430.png| 201906052038442156_431.png|Daniel is lifting a fallen tree, up with his power. 201906052039232157_432.png|Daniel is lifting a fallen tree, up with his power. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 03.png|Daniel is lifting a fallen tree, up with his power. 201906021411361608_292.png|Daniel is lifting a fallen tree, up with his power. 201905251816441944 2.png| 201906052039442202 .png| 201906052040512203_434.png| 201906052041072204_435.png| 201906052041182205_436.png| 201906052043582206_436.png| 201906021414141614_298.png| LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 04.png|Daniel is lifting a couple of small rocks with his power into the air. 201906021412501612_298.png| 201905251817161950_3.png|Daniel is gathering power to destroy a tree. 201906021414221615_299.png|Daniel is gathering power to destroy a tree. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 05.png|Daniel destroy a tree with his power. 201906021414301726_399.png|Daniel after destroyed a tree with his power. 201905251817461950_4.png| 201905251818001957_5.png| 201905251820002003_8.png|Daniel is talking with Sean. 201906021414571617_300.png|Daniel is talking with Sean. 201905251820252005_9.png|Daniel is talking with Sean. 201905251821072006_11.png|Daniel is talking with Sean. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 08.png| 201905251821292023 17.png| 201906021415461618_301.png 201906052046412207_438.png|Daniel is moving up a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his power. 201905251821382008 12.png|Daniel is moving up a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his power. 201905251821472010_13.png|Daniel is moving up a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his power. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 09.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers. 201906052047572209_439.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers while looking at Sean. 201905251822162014_15.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers while looking at Sean. 201906052048092211_439.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers while looking at Sean. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 10.png|Daniel is lifting a giant tree trunk out of the lake with his powers while looking at Sean. LiS2E3 SC7 - Skipping Stones 12.png| 201906052048112211_440.png| 201905232122232143_1.png| 201905232123091632_310.png| CampfireTalesS2ep3s8201905232123271141 1.png| 201905232124241943 311.png| CampfireTalesS2ep3s8201905232125091144 2.png| 201905232125341945_313.png| 201905232125421946_314.png| 201905232126311948_315.png| 201905232126461948_316.png| 201905232126571949_317.png| 201905232127101949_318.png| 201905232127301950_319.png| 201905232127411950_320.png| 201905232129061951_321.png| 201905232129181952_322.png| 201905232130161952_323.png| 201905232132421955_326.png| LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 04.png| 201905232125261222_2.png| 201905232127241236 9.png| 201905232125491223_3.png| 201905232129141224 4.png| LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel is retelling the Seattle incident at the campfire. (determinant) 201905232131271953_324.png| 201905232131431955_325.png| 201905232132521956_327.png| 201905232133401956_328.png| 201905232134371958_329.png| 201905232135311225_5.png|(determinant) LiS2E3 SC8 - Campfire Tales 12.png|Daniel is talking with Sean in their tent. (determinant) LiS2E3_SC8_-_Campfire_Tales_-_DanTentTalk_01.png|Daniel is talking with Sean in their tent. (determinant) 201905232137221226_6.png|(determinant) 201905232137301228 7.png|(determinant) 201905251825052015 16.png| 201905252048332058 34.png| 201905252048202005_332.png| 201905251826442038_19.png| 201905251826552039_20.png| 201905251828122040_21.png| 201905251828282041_22.png| 201905252049182006_333.png| 201905251831352043_25.png|Big Joe shoves Daniel on the ground. LiS2E3 SC10 - Pay Day 08.png|Daniel fell on the ground because Big Joe shoves him. LiS2E3 SC11 - The Oath 07.png| 201906021418471620_302.png| 201906021418551622_303.png| 201906021424121623_304.png|(determinant) 201906021445431624_305.png|(determinant) LiS2E3 SC14 - Under the Hood 03.png|(determinant) 201905251837322108 42.png| LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_01.png|Daniel after being praised by Finn for his maturity in Merrill's house. (determinant) 201905251839282109_43.png|(determinant) 201905251840422110_44.png| LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_03.png|Daniel while being threatened by Merrill with a gun. 201905251842582112_45.png| LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 06.png|(determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_04.png|Daniel is looking down at Finn's corpse. (determinant) LiS2E3 SC15 - Bad Harvest 08.png|Daniel pushing away Sean's attempts at comfort. (determinant) LiS2E3_SC15_-_Bad_Harvest_Daniel_Diaz_02.png|Daniel is blaming Sean for Finn's death. (determinant) 201905251843342112 46.png|(determinant) Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Daniel, Sean, and Esteban on a ski trip. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad WithDaniel.png|A photo of Daniel and Esteban from Sean's text messages. ("Roads") Three Seals Motel - Esteban & Daniel Diaz Christmas home video.png|A thumbnail of a video depicting Daniel and Esteban on Christmas. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|An old photo of Sean holding a baby Daniel. ("Rules") Daniel_Diaz_and_Noah_-_Lazer_Tag_Photo.png|Daniel and Noah playing laser tag. ("Wastelands") Category:Character Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Character Gallery (Season 2)